Rhiadrieal
by Sky Magic
Summary: Rhiadrieal is Arwen's younger sister. She is less talked about for good reason, she is rebelious, stubborn, and totally against love. Except, when she and Legolas are engaged, could she learn to love? No slash! (Wow) *Finished*
1. Rhiadrieal

A/N: This is my first LOTR fiction. Please don't flame it, I've only read the books once, so if anyone has any helpful suggestions for it, they are welcome! I hate flames, so give me one and, I'm not going to get into it. Since I don't know elfish (no surprise there) I just made up my characters name.  
  
Chapter One  
  
A pure black horses hooves pounded the soft forest ground. A black-cloaked figure sat in the saddle. The creature's head turned, facing the sound of many hooves pounding after it. It faced forward again, standing up in the saddle to grab a low hanging branch. The creature swung up onto it and then scrambled higher into the trees.  
  
Once in a high up safe place, the creature threw off her hood. A feminine, stubborn face, framed by long black hair. Gracefully pointed ears marked her an elf. She notched an arrow to her bow and drew the string back to her ear, anticipating the oncoming guards.  
  
The guards rode up, each on their pure white horses. One of them dismounted, and walked over to look up into the tree and at her. "Rhiadrieal," he sighed, "come down from there."  
  
"Make me!" Rhiadrieal snapped. She aimed the bow at him.  
  
"Don't make me do this," he told her. She scowled at him, the arrow still aimed at his head. He motioned to one of the guards and they handed him a squirming bag. He reached inside, yelped as if something had bitten him and then pulled out a wiggling wolf pup.  
  
"Sdhorim!" (A/N: It's Irish for storm. I don't know elfish) Rhiadrieal shrieked. "You leave him alone."  
  
The little black puppy growled and twisted, trying to bite the elves fingers. "I won't hurt him if you come down," the elf said, smiling slightly.  
  
Rhiadrieal hesitated, not wanting to go back to Rivendell, but not wanting Sdhorim to get hurt. Then she defiantly climbed down from the tree, in a half fall. 'Give him to me," Rhiadrieal commanded, meaning the puppy.  
  
The guard dropped the pup into her arms, muttering, "I can't believe Lord Elrond let you keep that horrid monster."  
  
Rhiadrieal raised her eyebrows, "What did you say?" Her tone was dangerously soft. She wasn't ecstatic about going back to Rivendell and going back to meet her husband.  
  
She whistled and her horse came trotting back. The horse was pure black save the star on her forehead. Rhiadrieal crooned to her horse and scratched the star, a favorite place that the mare loved. She mounted, still cradling Sdhorim in one arm. Midnight Star, the mare, followed the other horses back to Rivendell as Rhiadrieal crooned to the puppy in her arms.  
  
  
  
A/N: What do you think? It's a common story line, but no surprise. I was bored. Five reviews gets you the next chapter. Yes, it is blackmail. And we get to here about Legolas. . . By the way, I need a title! Thank You!!!  
  
~*Sky Magic*~ 


	2. Nighttime Ride

A/N: Wow. It didn't even take a full day to get more than enough reviews. So, by popular request I'm back.  
  
~*Sky Magic*~  
  
P.S. Thank you Sarah! That helps for later chapters!  
  
P.P.S. This is a ways before the Ring is rediscovered.  
  
Note: I forgot this little thing in the first chapter sooooo, here goes. I don't own anyone or anything besides, Rhiadrieal, Sdhorim, and Star (the horse). And the nasty guard forgot him. So, don't sue me when you find out that nothing is mine. . .  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Rhiadrieal was escorted, with Sdhorim following, to where her father was. It was a beautiful marquee; vines snaked up intricately designed trellises. A table, round, with chairs around it stood at the center. A golden haired elf, like most elves, sat at her father's side. Legolas Greenleaf she presumed.  
  
***  
  
Legolas stared at the elf girl, his bride to be. He had not been over joyed when he heard that his father and Lord Elrond had arranged his marriage. It wouldn't have been so bad if it had been to Arwen. She was good natured and kind. But it was to the younger one, Rhiadrieal.  
  
He had heard rumors about her. It was said that her hair was pure black, an unnatural color for an elf. He heard that she was rebellious and stubborn beyond all reason. Expecting her to be ladylike, and telling her that she should, was a death wish.  
  
From what he saw, all the rumors were correct. Her midnight black hair cascaded down her shoulders and back, stopping just below her knees. Sunlight sparkled on it, making it shimmer like black silk. Her brilliant, sapphire blue eyes blazed with determination, rebellion, and stubbornness. A heavy black cloak swirled around her, hiding a tunic and leggings. He looked down and nearly cried out when he saw the black wolf pup following her in, it's claws clicking on the floor.  
  
Rhiadrieal swept into the chair and patted her lap, inviting Sdhorim to jump up and lye there.  
  
"What6 is that monster doing here?" Elrond demanded, glancing at Legolas who eyed the wolf tentatively.  
  
"They said you wanted me to find you right away, I didn't have time to put Sdhorim back," Rhiadrieal replied sharply, glaring.  
  
"Legolas, please excuse Rhiadrieal, she just got back from a –" Elrond glanced at Rhiadrieal who looked back defiantly, "ride."  
  
"Rhiadrieal, please show Legolas to his rooms," Elrond said and stood. Then he added, "don't hurt him," at a whisper. With that he left, leaving Rhiadrieal and Legolas alone.  
  
Rhiadrieal sighed, she might as well try to be nice to him, seeing that they would have to spend the rest of their life together. She picked up Sdhorim and stood. "Follow me," she said quietly and than added, "please."  
  
Legolas followed, amazed at the sudden difference. She had seemed defiant and almost spiteful when Elrond was with them, but once he left, she seemed… different.  
  
"Is that a wolf pup?" Legolas asked, after catching up. He looked at the puppy in her arms, which stared back and growled.  
  
"Sdhorim! Be nice," Rhiadrieal commended. "Yes, he is. You can hold him if you like, he won't bite."  
  
Legolas looked startled. Hold a wolf? He thought. That demon? "No, thank you," he said.  
  
"Don't tell me a warrior like you is afraid of a mere wolf pup," Rhiadrieal teased.  
  
"My lady," he started, "wolves are allies of-"  
  
Rhiadrieal stopped suddenly. Legolas turned to see a fleeting look of sadness flash across her face. "Oh no," she said almost sadly, "don't you start too."  
  
"Start what?" Legolas asked, curious.  
  
"I – I don't want to talk about it," Rhiadrieal said and started walking again, this time in silence. There are your rooms," she said quietly, pointing and than walked away.  
  
Legolas stared at her retreating back; there was something odd about this lady, something different. And why did he feel like her being hurt meant something to him?  
  
***  
  
That night, Rhiadrieal sat next to Legolas at the banquet. She smiled when she noticed him pushing food around on his plate with his fork, a clear sign that he as bored. Maybe as bored as she was.  
  
"Is the prince bored?" she whispered wickedly in his ear.  
  
He dropped the fork on his plate with a clatter. "Not funny," he whispered back when she put a hand over her mouth to hide a smile and a giggle. Then he made a face and added "yes."  
  
"Just slip away a little after I do. If anyone notices, just tell them you're looking for me," Rhiadrieal whispered with a twinkle of laughter and mischief in her eyes.  
  
"Are you sure it'll work?" he whispered back.  
  
"Trust me, it will. Meet me outside the door," Rhiadrieal whispered and slipped out of her chair and to the door. Legolas waited and then followed suit. He found Rhiadrieal waiting outside the door.  
  
"What did I tell you?" she asked.  
  
"You were right," he replied. "What do you propose we do with our new found freedom?"  
  
"We could go on a ride," Rhiadrieal suggested.  
  
"That sounds fair to me," he replied.  
  
"I need to change out of this," she said, motioning at her gown, "will you meet me out in the stables?"  
  
"Of course," he said, starting to walk away.  
  
"Thank you, Legolas."  
  
Rhiadrieal showed up in the stable wearing a light blue tunic and gray leggings. A dagger was thrust into her belt. Legolas had a bow and quiver with him and was leading a magnificent white stallion and Star.  
  
Rhiadrieal smiled and asked, "how did you know which horse was mine?"  
  
"I guessed," he replied and handed over the mare's reins.  
  
They rode for a while and talked. The conversation was, like most, about adventures, Rhiadrieal listened to Legolas', for she had no stories to tell. And Rhiadrieal talked of Lothlorien.  
  
"We can stop here and rest for a while," Rhiadrieal suggested when they reached a small stream. Legolas' answer was to dismount. They sat in silence for a while, marveling at the beauty of the woods.  
  
"Do you sing?" Legolas asked suddenly.  
  
"Some," Rhiadrieal replied.  
  
"Will you sing for me?" Legolas asked. "Please?"  
  
Rhiadrieal was about to say no, but than thought better of it. "Alright, Just warning you, I'm not as good as Arwen." She took a breath and started to sing softly.  
  
An Elvin-maid there was of old,  
  
A shinning star by day:  
  
Her mantle white was hemmed with gold,  
  
Her shoes of silver-gray.  
  
A star was bound upon her brows,  
  
A light was on her hair  
  
As sun upon the golden boughs  
  
In Lorien the fair.  
  
Her hair was long, her limbs were white,  
  
And fair she was and free;  
  
And in the wind she went as light  
  
As leaf of linden-tree  
  
Beside the falls if Nimrodel,  
  
By water clear and cool,  
  
Her voice as falling silver fell  
  
Into the shining pool.  
  
Here now she wanders none can tell,  
  
In sunlight or in shade;  
  
For lost of yore was Nimrodel  
  
And in the mountains strayed.  
  
The elven-ship in haven gray  
  
Beneath the mountain-lee  
  
Awaited her for many a day  
  
Beside the roaring sea.  
  
A wind by night in Northern lands  
  
Arose and loud it cried,  
  
And drove the ship from elven-strands  
  
Across the streaming tide.  
  
When dawn came dim the land was lost,  
  
The mountains sinking gray  
  
Beyond the heaving waves that tossed  
  
Their plumes of blinding spray.  
  
Amroth beheld the fading shore  
  
Now low beyond the swell,  
  
And cursed the faithless ship that bore  
  
Him far from Nimrodel.  
  
Of old he was an Elven-king,  
  
A lord of tree and glen,  
  
When golden were the boughs in spring  
  
In fair Lothlorien.  
  
From helm to sea the saw him leap,  
  
As arrow from the string,  
  
And dive into the water deep,  
  
As mew upon the wing.  
  
The wind was in his flowing hair,  
  
The foam about him shone;  
  
Afar they saw him strong and fair  
  
Go riding like a swan.  
  
But from the West has come no word,  
  
And on the Hither Shore  
  
No tidings Elven-folk have heard  
  
Of Amroth evermore.  
  
(A/N: that is a Tolkien song by the way. It's from the Fellowship of the Ring.)  
  
Rhiadriel's voice faltered and she stopped. "That's all I remember," she said quietly.  
  
"Your voice is beautiful, you should sing more often," Legolas said gently.  
  
"You aren't serious," Rhiadrieal said. "Are you?" When Legolas nodded, Rhiadrieal wondered why his opinion even mattered to her.  
  
"I'm going back to get some sleep," he said a yawned. "Would you like to go back with me?"  
  
"No, I'll stay out here for a bit," Rhiadrieal said.  
  
Star's head shot up, her ears were alert, and she sniffed the air.  
  
'Star, what is it?" Rhiadrieal asked, getting up. The horse reared when Rhiadrieal approached and bolted back towards Rivendell.  
  
Something's wrong, Rhiadrieal thought and drew her dagger.  
  
The bushes around her rustled and a small group of orcs crashed into the small clearing to surround her. Rhiadrieal was surprised that orcs were near Rivendell faltered. She had never seen orcs before and was repulsed by how grotesque they were.  
  
"Go before I kill you all," she spat.  
  
"Such words for a female elf. Such a strange girl too," taunted one. "Come kill me, if you dare."  
  
Rhiadrieal bristled at his words and darted in closed to him, catching him unaware, and slid her dagger across his neck, killing him. "Don't taunt me," she hissed at the dead orc.  
  
The other orcs, surprised that this elf girl had killed one of them hesitated. Rhiadrieal ran through a small gap, her hair flying out behind her. She yelped as something grabbed her hair, yanking and causing her to stumble and fall to her feet. The hilt of a dagger cracked down on her skull, causing her mind to reel and her to momentarily fall into darkness.  
  
Her eyes flickered open and she found that her hands and feet were bound. A gag was in her mouth and her vision was filled with snide orc faces. She closed her eyes again, shutting out their ugly, hideous faces and she fell back into darkness.  
  
When she regained consciousness, someone was behind her, cutting the robes that held her hands behind her back. She stiffened, not knowing who was behind her. "You really shouldn't try and take on a group of orcs by yourself," a familiar voice told her. Legolas, she thought and relaxed.  
  
He picked her up in his arms to carry her over to his horse. She opened her mouth to protest, but stopped. She didn't know if she could walk, she was too dizzy and tired.  
  
Legolas placed Rhiadrieal in the saddle and than mounted behind her. Rhiadrieal sighed, there was no protesting now, as much as she didn't want to ride on the same horse as him. She sighed and leaned against him, glad that he was keeping her a horse. "How did you know I was in trouble?" Rhiadrieal asked.  
  
"I was riding back when Star bolted past me. She was panicked and nearly ran into me. I figured that something was wrong and galloped back over to where you were to find you unconscious, gagged and bound and surrounded by a group of-" he said and stopped. Rhiadrieal had gone to sleep in his arms, there was no point telling her if she was asleep.  
  
Legolas rode back to Rivendell in silence. When he got back, he woke Rhiadrieal who yawned and started to get off. When she moved her leg, Legolas noticed the smear of crimson blood on White Wing's, his horse's, white coat. "Rhiadrieal you're bleeding," he told her.  
  
"I am?" she asked, still dazed. She placed her hand on hr right leg and than lifted it away with a yelp of pain, covered in blood. "I am."  
  
Legolas helped her off and than carried her to her rooms and laid her on the bed. "Stay here and don't move," he commanded. "I'm going to find your father." Then he left, leaving her alone.  
  
  
  
Note: Yes, I think I'm going to blackmail you all some more. 10 reviews and you get the next chapter! 


	3. A Watery Encounter

A/N: This is good. Eleven reviews already. I've decided that once I get 50 reviews for this I'll stop blackmailing all you people out there. Twenty reviews and you get chapter 4. Have fun! Just a note, it's been to long since I've read the Two Towers and well, my brother lost my copy (grrrrrrrrr) so, I can't remember, but aren't Elrohir and Elladan Arwen's brothers? Well, if I get this wrong, someone correct me so I can change it. Thanks!  
  
~*Sky Magic*~  
  
P.S. This chapter isn't as long as I would have liked, but I'm sick at the moment so, it'll have to do.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Rhiadrieal woke up, but kept her eyes closed. She didn't want to wake up surrounded by orcs. She inhaled deeply, smelling lilacs and sweet morning air. She felt warm sunlight play across her face and took a chance and opened her eyes. She was extraordinarily relived to see she was in her room.  
  
She tilted her head and saw Elrond standing beside your bed. "Hello, Father," Rhiadrieal said quietly and smiled slightly.  
  
"Good morning, Rhiadrieal," Lord Elrond said. "There is someone waiting outside who would like to talk to you. I am glad you are awake, we were beginning to worry about you," Elrond added and walked out of the room. Rhiadrieal struggled up and saw Legolas coming into the room.  
  
"Hello, Legolas," Rhiadrieal said.  
  
"You look better than you did the last time I saw you," Legolas replied and sat down on a chair that was facing the bed.  
  
"What happened anyway?" Rhiadrieal asked curiously.  
  
"You don't remember?" Legolas asked. "Ah, yes," he said when he remembered something. "Amnesia." Then he relayed what had happened to her two nights before.  
  
"What do orcs do with the things they catch?" Rhiadrieal asked.  
  
Legolas shuddered and changed the subject. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Better," Rhiadrieal said, fiddling with the silk sheets.  
  
"Good," Legolas replied and stood. "I need to go, I promised Elladan and Elrohir I'd go and practice archery with them. I hope to see you tonight at dinner."  
  
Rhiadrieal watched him leave the room and sighed, against her better judgment, she was falling in love with him. Maybe. She got out of bed and stretched. Her right leg was sore, almost painfully sore, but no wound remained.  
  
She dressed and went out to the stables. –I was wondering when you would come, - Star said to her.  
  
"Sorry it took so long, I was sleeping," Rhiadrieal told the mare and scratched her behind her ears.  
  
-How are things between you and your prince? - she asked.  
  
Rhiadrieal blushed bright red and said, "He is NOT my prince!"  
  
-Well? - the mare asked.  
  
"I think I'll chose not to answer that question," Rhiadrieal said, it was a touchy subject. After a moment of considering, she told the mare, "I'm going swimming. I'll be back later."  
  
Rhiadrieal wandered up to a fairly large pool of water, it was close to being a small lake, but it was still a pool. Rhiadrieal took off her dress and dove into the water wearing only her loincloth and a breast band.  
  
She floated on her back and closed her eyes, enjoying the solitude. She leisurely swam in the pool, glad to be alone, and let her worries go, for the time.  
  
"Rhiadrieal?" A startled voice cut through the blissful silence. She opened her eyes and floundered in the water, surprised. "She pulled herself up, out of the water, and looked to see Legolas.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she demanded. This is in no way good, she thought.  
  
"I was, uh, with, um, Elladan and, er, Elrohir," he replied, staring. Rhiadrieal stared at him and he started blushing. Rhiadrieal looked down and made a startling, horrifying discovery. Her white breast band and loincloth were almost see through. At that moment, she wasn't sure if she should laugh or cry.  
  
"Legolas, what is it?" Rhiadrieal recognized Elladan's voice and looked up to see Elrohir and Elladan coming to stand beside Legolas. Elrohir glanced at Rhiadrieal and tapped Elladan's shoulder and pointed. "Oh."  
  
"Legolas," Elrohir advised, "it may be wise to advert your eyes from Rhiadrieal." Than Elrohir grabbed his arm, turned him around and started to march him away from the spot. Elladan started to follow, but thought of something and turned around.  
  
"Now, you've done it," Elladan told Rhiadrieal. "The young Prince of Mirkwood is now, officially, absolutely smitten with you. As that what you wanted?"  
  
"Elladan!" Rhiadrieal shrieked, getting to her feet. "I have no romantic interests with Legolas!"  
  
"I'm supposed to believe that, Sister?" he asked dauntingly. Rhiadrieal attempted to slap him, but he caught her wrist and grabbed the other so she couldn't hit him with it.  
  
"He's really very nice, you couldn't have picked better. He may even tame the demon in you. Then again, maybe not. Good luck," Elladan said, and gave her a brotherly kiss on the cheek and went to follow Elrohir and Legolas.  
  
***  
  
That night, Rhiadrieal sat thinking. The question that came up most was did she, or was she, in love with Legolas. May as well ask Elladan, she thought. He seemed to know the answer.  
  
Elladan was surprised to see it was Rhiadrieal that had knocked on his door. "Can I help you?" he asked.  
  
"Can you talk for a bit?" Rhiadrieal asked. "About Legolas?"  
  
Elladan gave her an "I-told-you-so" smile and said, "Come in, then."  
  
Rhiadrieal went in and sat down. "What makes you say I love him?" she asked.  
  
"Well he saw you practically naked," Elladan said.  
  
"That doesn't mean a thing!"  
  
"Yes it does, if any man saw you naked, normally you would have attempted murder. Unless they were family," Elladan said simply.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Another reason is that you, on your own free will, went on a ride with him," Elladan explained further. "And it shows when you look at him."  
  
"Thank you," Rhiadrieal said, standing. "I just needed to make sure, that is wasn't a figment of my imagination."  
  
Elladan smiled and sat, shaking his head slightly after Rhiadrieal left. Rhiadrieal had such an odd way of thinking of things. How could love be a figment of her imagination?  
  
***  
  
Rhiadrieal lay in bed, thinking. Her thoughts were now off Legolas, finally, and on to an even more confusing subject. It still doesn't make sense, she told herself. Why can I talk to animals? Since she was very young, she had been able to talk to animals, only the ones who were very close to her. Mainly her horses, a pack of wolves, and a handful of other animals. She had spent many years trying to figure it out in secret. She had never told anyone, worried that they would say she was mad.  
  
What confused her even more is that hurt animals, even ones she didn't know, came to her. She was some sort of a healer, only working with animals though. She hated it when she couldn't heal one and it died on her. She had visited Rohan once, and took Midnight Star back with her. The mare, having been abused early on in her life, was considered untrainable and would have been killed if Rhiadrieal had not taken her.  
  
Her mind drifted back to the idea that maybe she was mad. Maybe. She shoved that thought out of her mind and shifted into a more comfortable position, and drifted to sleep. 


	4. Madness

A/N: Did I say twenty? I meant fifteen and since I'm bored, I decided to write this even though I only have 14. Oh well, next chapter is twenty. Hope you like it.  
  
~*Sky Magic*~  
  
P.S. YAY! I'm not alone!  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Rhiadrieal flipped her black hair over he shoulder as she started to climb the tree, one handed. In one hand she carried a wooden flute. When she reached a good-sized branch, large enough to hold her weight, she sat down, her back against the thick trunk. She put the flute to her lips and started to play a song.  
  
Soon the song echoed through the trees. Rhiadrieal took no notice when birds started to arrive, perching on the surrounding limbs, cocking their heads to listen to the lilting music.  
  
Not so far away, Legolas heard the soft music, mystified, he wandered to its source. Soon, he found the tree where Rhiadrieal sat, surrounded by birds. He looked around, confused, no one was in sight. He glanced up and saw Rhiadrieal sitting in the tree, playing to some birds. Other birds soon came, to listen and join the mass of birds that already sat around her.  
  
When she stopped playing, and put the flute in her lap, most of the birds flew off. Only one remained, a sparrow, to which Rhiadrieal extended her hand to it. The sparrow looked at it for a moment and then hopped onto her palm.  
  
Rhiadrieal whispered to it, as if she was having a conversation with it. After a bit, she smiled, kissed its head and than watched it fly away. She than started to climb down.  
  
When she touched the ground and turned to see Legolas, she blanched and dropped the flute in surprise. "You must have very powerful magic," Legolas commented softly. "To call those birds to you like that."  
  
"I don't have magic!" Rhiadrieal protested. "They're my friends. I was just talking with –"  
  
"Friends?" Legolas demanded.  
  
Rhiadrieal stood in silence, her mouth part way open. You fool! Rhiadrieal's mind screamed at her. You nearly told him part of your secret! Than she gasped and bolted. "Rhiadrieal! Wait!" she heard Legolas call after her.  
  
She ignored him and then kept on running. She heard Legolas start running after her, no doubt trying to catch up with her and see what he said wrong. Such a ladies man, she thought to herself. Can't stand to make some lady upset. She kept running until she heard the sound of Legolas' feet fade out behind her. She stopped, to catch her breath and listen to from where Legolas would come.  
  
Rhiadrieal cleared her thoughts and listened, as hard as she could. She closed her eyes, something was odd. She could hear voices, they sounded like animals. She continued listening to them, and they became easier to hear, clearer. They soon grew to an ear splitting volume, and she lost track of what she was listening to and who she was. She fell to the ground and clawed at her face and head, it hurt, but the voices hurt more. There were so many, and she didn't know who they belonged to or what they were saying, she only new that they were there and that they were overpowering her own thoughts.  
  
Legolas ran, hoping to find Rhiadrieal and what was wrong. He ran through the trees, and spotted a figure, kneeling on the ground. Long black hair spread out around it and he knew it must be Rhiadrieal.  
  
Rhiadrieal saw Legolas walk up to her. She put her hands over her ears, stopping trying to rip them out of her head. She saw him stare at her, horrified by the sight of her face, masked in the blood she had drawn. She felt herself falling into something close to madness; the voices were driving her mad. She extended a hand to Legolas a plea for help.  
  
'What is it?" he asked, generally concerned and rushed forward, grabbing her hand and holding it in his.  
  
Rhiadrieal looked into his blue eyes, and uttered, "help, me." Before tumbling out of consciousness and into the swirling colors of madness.  
  
A/N: BWAH-HA-HA-HA-HA!!! I'm ok. And yes, Rhiadrieal is going through some psychological trauma. 


	5. Run

A/N: I got bored, so I decided that black mail is now out of the question. But, if you read it, REVIEW!  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Rhiadrieal's eyes fluttered open; she was lying on her bed, her father stood next to her. How often is this going to happen? Rhiadrieal's asked silently. Elrond, without saying a word, started washing and applying ointment to the gouges on her face.  
  
"Ow!" Rhiadrieal exclaimed, moving her head away from the ointment, it stringed.  
  
"Hold still," was all the answer she got. Rhiadrieal did as she was told and held still. Soon, she went back to sleep, recovering from her ordeal  
  
When she awoke again, Legolas sat next to her bed. "Hullo," she said quietly. She didn't want to talk to anyone, but Legolas was the worst person she could have to talk to. She sat up and giggled when Sdhorim jumped up onto her lab, braced his front paws on her chest and enthusiastically licked her face.  
  
Rhiadrieal stopped him from licking her and cradled him in her arms.  
  
"How do you feel?" Legolas asked her.  
  
Rhiadrieal gingerly touched her head and winced. "My head feels like a melon that had been trampled, many times, by wild horses."  
  
Legolas laughed and replied, "You did a very good gob ripping you face up. What made you run?"  
  
"I nearly told you a secret I can't tell anyone," Rhiadrieal replied.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I can-" Rhiadrieal stopped.  
  
"Can you tell me,' Legolas asked gently. Rhiadrieal's only answer was to look down. "Look at me Rhiadrieal, please," Legolas pleaded. Rhiadrieal raised her head and looked into her bright blue eyes. "Do you trust me?" He, hesitantly, reached you and brushed a lonely silvery tear off her cheek.  
  
It surprised Rhiadrieal that she was crying. "I-I-I-" she stammered. "No." She turned her face away from his and shut her eyes, stopping the inevitable flow of tears, for a while.  
  
"I wish you would," Legolas said and left. When he was gone, Rhiadrieal burst into tears.  
  
***  
  
Rhiadrieal walked through the night, glad that her dark hair and black cloak hid her from many eyes. She carried Sdhorim in her arms. She walked to Midnight Star, who was held by Evaloren, her best friend. Eva had been gone for a while and was now just back. Rhiadrieal had told Eva her secret, everything, earlier that day. It had just slipped out.  
  
Eva had agreed to help her leave, knowing her reasons. She was Rhiadrieal's only regret for leaving. Eva had helped her gather supplies by badgering the cooks until they would give her enough supplies to last Rhiadrieal a time. She was the only one who would see Rhiadrieal off.  
  
Rhiadrieal put Sdhorim into the carrier that had been attached to Star's saddle.  
  
"So, this is it," Eva said. "I'll miss you Rhiadrieal.  
  
"Uh-huh," Rhiadrieal replied, nodding. "I'll miss you too."  
  
"Will you be back?" Eva asked quietly, almost dreading the answer.  
  
"Of course," Rhiadrieal said. "I-I promise."  
  
It was one of the only promises she had made in her life. Promises were binding and Rhiadrieal never wanted to be bound by her words.  
  
Rhiadrieal hugged her friends and mounted. As she galloped away, Eva called, "I'll keep them off your trail as long as possible."  
  
"Rhiadrieal turned in the saddle and replied, "I know you will. Thank you."  
  
***  
  
"What?" Elrond yelled. "Gone?"  
  
"Yes, My Lord," Eva replied. It was nearly a week after Rhiadrieal had left. "I saw her off myself." Glorfindel, Legolas, and Eva sat in Lord Elrond's study as he paced.  
  
"Where did she go?" Elrond asked and sat down in his chair, distraught.  
  
"I don't know," Eva admitted. "I think she mentioned something about going east."  
  
Elrond sighed. "Glorfindel, take a group of elves with you, find her and bring her back," Elrond commanded.  
  
"Of course," Glorfindel said and stood.  
  
"Wait, Elrond?" Legolas asked, speaking for the first time in that odd meeting. "I believe it may be my fault she ran. May I go look for her? I don't think I, or anyone, could make her come back if she didn't want to, but I could go with her and keep her out of trouble."  
  
Elrond sat and thought. "You may go. But, Legolas?"  
  
"Aye?" Legolas asked as he stood.  
  
"Make sure she doesn't do something foolish and get herself killed."  
  
"I will."  
  
***  
  
Rhiadrieal walked star through the woods with the uneasy feeling that someone was following her. Many times that day she had heard the step of hooves, ones that didn't belong to Star.  
  
Rhiadrieal abruptly turned Star into a group of trees, which hid them from whoever, whatever, was following. Rhiadrieal tied Star to a branch and whispered some instructions to her. Than she climbed into another tree and waited.  
  
***  
  
Legolas rode White Wing, following Rhiadrieal. It had taken him most of a week to catch up. A week of hard riding and tracking. When he finally caught a glimpse of black cloak and horse, he new he found her and waited.  
  
When he saw her turn Star into a group of trees, no doubt to rest, he followed, this was his chance to catch her off guard. Than, hopefully, she wouldn't be able to hurt, or kill, him.  
  
He dismounted White Wind and ran to the trees. He drew his dagger, just in case, and crept into them.  
  
"Star?" he asked. Star was there, tied to a tree, Rhiadrieal was nowhere in sight.  
  
Legolas? Rhiadrieal asked. What is he doing following me? She slipped down from the tree, as silently as possible/  
  
She drew her sword and crept behind Legolas who was carefully approaching Star, he had learned, painfully, that the mare was not afraid to bite, when vexed.  
  
"I do not appreciate trackers," she said as she brought the blade up to touch Legolas' neck.  
  
Legolas held his hands up and dropped the dagger and raid, "Rhiadrieal, I have messages for you."  
  
Rhiadrieal lowered her sword but did not sheath it.  
  
Legolas turned to face her. "Eva says, 'have fun.' Lord Elrond says 'don't give Legolas trouble,'" Legolas told her. "And Elladan says that if you get yourself killed, he will never forgive you. Of me for that matter."  
  
"Wait a moment," Rhiadrieal commanded. "Father said not to give you trouble. Does that mean your coming?"  
  
"Yes," Legolas replied.  
  
Rhiadrieal closed her eyes, gritted her teeth and than clenched and unclenched her fists. Rhiadrieal sighed and opened her eyes. "All right, you can come. Just you had better get along with Sdhorim. He was here first and he is staying."  
  
Legolas nodded, "Let me go get White Wing." Legolas left at a run.  
  
-Are you sure you want to let him come? – Star asked.  
  
"I got a command from Father. May as well," Rhiadrieal replied.  
  
***  
  
The next morning, Rhiadrieal woke long before dawn. She walked out of camp, to check the snares she had set, for Sdhorim's breakfast. She brought back a rabbit, which she fed to Sdhorim.  
  
When she was cleaning up after Sdhorim, Legolas awoke. They ate breakfast in silence, neither Rhiadrieal or Legolas were morning elves.  
  
"I plan on going over the misty mountains to Mirkwood," Rhiadrieal said suddenly. It was close to midday and neither of them had spoken.  
  
"Anywhere else?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Yes, care to know my route?"  
  
"Of course, I'd like to know where we are going," Legolas said simply.  
  
"From Mirkwood I plan to go to Lothlorien, maybe I'll visit Arwen. From Lothlorien to Rohan, Rohan to Gondor and than home."  
  
"When we visit Mirkwood, we could visit my father. He would welcome us," Legolas commented.  
  
"Of course silly, he's your father," Rhiadrieal said and laughed for the first time since Legolas had caught up with her.  
  
Soon, they had a conversation going and the unfriendly barriers between them evaporated.  
  
***  
  
Nearly a week had passed and they had nearly gotten through the Misty Mountains, uneventfully. They grew to have an understanding of each other and became friends of a sort. Only two things lay between them that caused conflict, Rhiadrieal's secret and Sdhorim.  
  
Rhiadrieal was playing with Sdhorim one evening. "I can't believe you spend so much time with that monster," Legolas commented, contempt in his voice. Sdhorim, hearing his tone of voice, stopped playing and snarled at Legolas, his hackles raised. The wolf was growing rapidly, getting bigger by the day. Within months, he would be close to full size. That worried Rhiadrieal, he was growing faster than most wolves.  
  
Legolas glared back at the snarling wolf. "Stop it! Both of you!" Rhiadrieal cried. She turned on Sdhorim and lectured, "Legolas is my friend! I can't have you threatening my friends. Think of how ashamed your mother would be! This behavior will get you killed one of these days if you aren't careful!"  
  
The wolf lowered his head and tucked his tail between his legs, feeling shunned and embarrassed. Legolas looked smugly at Sdhorim. "And you!" Rhiadrieal said, turning her gage on Legolas. "Wipe that smug look of your face before I do it for you! I promised Sdhorim's mother that I would look after him! I intend to do! If it means that it will get in the way of my friendship with you, so be it." Legolas did as told and wiped the smug look off is face.  
  
"Will you two start over again? This time on the right foot?" Rhiadrieal asked softly. Sdhorim looked at Legolas with an "only if you do" look.  
  
Legolas looked at the wolf and replied, "With that vicious demon?"  
  
Rhiadrieal's face was clouded with uncontrolled rage. She got to her feet and stalked over to Legolas. She slapped him, hard, across the face and hissed, "That 'vicious demon' is part of my family. One, he is not vicious; he just has been hurt, badly by elves. He is just careful. Two, he is not a demon, no wolf is. They act in how they believe and to some of them, elves are wrong. Three, he will NOT hurt you. He has not hurt anyone who has not tried to hurt him."  
  
Legolas rubbed his cheek where she had slapped him, it hurt. "Fine, what do I do?" Legolas asked and sighed.  
  
"Approach him carefully, let him sniff your hand, when he wags his tail, he like you. If he likes you, he adores you and you're his friend," Rhiadrieal told him. Legolas carefully walked over to Sdhorim. He slowly extended a hand to the wolf to sniff. The puppy sniffed it tentatively and almost instantly wagged his tail. Legolas smiled, ever so slightly, and scratched behind Sdhorim's ears. Sdhorim suddenly put his paws on Legolas' knees and licked his face. A chuckle escaped Legolas' mouth and he said quietly, "Oh, it tickles."  
  
Rhiadrieal smiled and said, "he like you."  
  
Legolas roughhoused, gently, with Sdhorim for a bit. Rhiadrieal looked on with a mother's care for Sdhorim. And so, Sdhorim and Legolas have a truce, Rhiadrieal thought to herself. Maybe even a friendship. I wonder why Legolas agreed though? Sdhorim would have from the start, he likes most people who approach him correctly, bye why Legolas?  
  
Maybe because he loves you, a small voice in the back of her mind said. Ever thought of that? Eh?  
  
How could he love me? She asked the voice. I'm not that pretty! I couldn't be compared to Arwen, or mother. I'm the queerest elf-maid alive. So what about that?  
  
Because you're you, Rhiadrieal. You don't need to be pretty to have someone fall in love with you, I replied.  
  
Rhiadrieal sighed inwardly. There's not arguing with you, she told the voice and shoved it out of her mind.  
  
A/N: Heh heh. Legolas got bi*ch slapped. Ok. For those people who want an action story, you're going to get some action in the next chapter. But, first I need to know, trolls, giant spiders, goblins, orcs (again) or should I just add some random creature? So, if you have any ideas, tell me in your review. Thanks!  
  
~*Sky Magic*~ 


	6. Mirkwood

A/N: Okay. Since I only got one vote, and I agree with it, I've decided and started Chapter 6! So, I hope everyone who like this reads it. Thank you!  
  
~*Sky Magic*~  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Rhiadrieal and Legolas walked their horses up to a ridge, and stopped. "That," Legolas said and pointed, "is Mirkwood."  
  
Rhiadrieal stared at the immense woods, and felt the thrill of adventure grow in her. A thick mist lay over the forest, making it seem mysterious and almost foreboding. She urged Star into a canter, trying to get there as soon as possible.  
  
"Rhiadrieal!" Legolas protested. "Wait for me! You don't even know where you're going!"  
  
"That's what makes it fun!" Rhiadrieal called over her shoulder. "Are you coming?" Legolas sighed, sometimes his friend was SO childish, and urged White Wing into a gallop.  
  
Rhiadrieal slowed Star down to a trot, and than to a walk when they neared the edge of the forest. When she entered, the hair on the back of her neck rose, there was a darkness lurking here. "Legolas? Do you have any monsters that live here?" Rhiadrieal asked softly.  
  
"Yes, why?" Legolas asked, stopping White Wing beside her.  
  
"Do they go out of the forest?" Rhiadrieal asked, her voice lowering to something near a whisper.  
  
"No, why?" Legolas asked again.  
  
"Turn around!" Rhiadrieal cried. "Take the horses out of here!" She turned Star quickly and spurred her into a gallop. Legolas followed her, mystified.  
  
When they were out, Legolas turned to Rhiadrieal and saw fear. "What was it?"  
  
"There was an evil nearby, too close," Rhiadrieal said. "Sdhorim?" she called. "Sdhorim!" she called again, panic filling her voice. "SDHORIM!" she shrieked, panicked. Rhiadrieal nearly tumbled out of the saddle.  
  
"Where are you going?" Legolas asked.  
  
"To find Sdhorim," Rhiadrieal said. "He's back there."  
  
"I'm going if you are," Legolas replied, climbing down.  
  
"Uh-uh, Legolas," Rhiadrieal said. "I'm not going to get you killed because of my mad crusades to find Sdhorim. He's my responsibility, not yours."  
  
"Yes," Legolas replied, "and you are my responsibility. I know for a fact that your brothers, Elladan in particular, Lord Elrond, and Evaloren would be out for my blood if I let you get killed."  
  
"Fine," Rhiadrieal said and ran into the woods. She followed the distinct hoof marks and came to where she stopped. Sdhorim crouched in the middle of the small clearing, terrified. Between the trees, massive spiders circled him, their bug eyes glittering mercilessly through the mist. "Sdhorim!" Rhiadrieal shrieked and dashed into the middle of the circle. "Go to the bushes, stay there," she commanded, the puppy ran off into the brush.  
  
The spiders ignored him, they had bigger prey now. Legolas sighed inwardly; it was just like Rhiadrieal to dash into the circle of spiders like that. He notched an arrow to his bow and drew the string back, and aimed it at a spider's eye. Rhiadrieal saw him and nodded slightly to him.  
  
Three things happened at once, Legolas shot, Rhiadrieal drew her sword and the spiders attacked. Legolas' arrow hit his mark, felling the spider. Something about spiders was they weren't that hard to kill, once you got close enough to do so, that is. Rhiadrieal was amongst the mealy, fighting her way out. With a simple swipe, she cleaved half of a spider's legs off, reversed the sword and sliced its head off. There were only about ten spiders. Humongous pinschers, and poisonous fangs were formidable weapons.  
  
Rhiadrieal was in the most danger, but she handled it well. This, besides her short, unsuccessful, fight with the orcs, was her first. Within minutes, the fight was over. Rhiadrieal stood, gasping for air and covered in spider blood, her back to Legolas. No one could come out of a fight like that not covered in blood. She examined the bodies; many were killed by arrows, most actually. A few were missing limbs and heads, Rhiadrieal's work. "Not bad," Legolas said, standing. "Was that your first skirmish?" Rhiadrieal was silent for a small amount, just standing there. She thought she was about to be sick, not bad considering.  
  
Legolas cried out in pain. Rhiadrieal wheeled, Legolas had fallen to the ground, a spider standing above him. "You leave him alone," Rhiadrieal told it and rushed forward, sword in hand. She arrived and it reared, showing a spinneret. It was a female, it shot a gray, sticky substance at Rhiadrieal who ducked and rolled, and stood again, right next to it. She stabbed it with her sword. The spider thrashed, and Rhiadrieal twisted the sword and ripped up, showering both she, and Legolas, with spider blood.  
  
Rhiadrieal knelt beside Legolas and checked his pulse. It was still there, luckily. She checked his shoulders, and found two holes where the spider's fangs had been sunken deep into his shoulder. "Don't die on me, Legolas," Rhiadrieal whispered to him. She stood to get the horses and stopped. There could be more spiders around and she would not know if they got Legolas. "Sdhorim!" she called. The wolf came running, his fur filled with leaves and twigs. "Guard Legolas. If anything happens howl."  
  
Rhiadrieal left and soon returned with White Wing and Star. She picked Legolas up and, amazingly enough, put him in Star's saddle, lashing him to it and than went to White Wing. "I'm going to ride you. We need to get to the castle. I trust you to get me there as quick as possible. And for Legolas' sake, don't throw me," she told him and swung into the saddle.  
  
***  
  
When Rhiadrieal galloped up to the castle gates. A guard stopped her. "Who are you and what is your business?"  
  
Rhiadrieal quite frustrated and worried snapped, "Lady Rhiadrieal, Lord Elrond's daughter. My business is that I was traveling here with Prince Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood. We were attacked by giant spiders, one of them poisoned Legolas. I am here because I am afraid that he is going to die and he needs to be healed!"  
  
***  
  
Rhiadrieal paced a balcony. It was nighttime and she still wasn't allowed to visit Legolas. She had put on an elvish gown (the only one she thought to bring), she was in a castle and she figured she should dress like she was. She had explained, sort of, to King Thranduil what had happened. She left out some minor details, mainly ones pertaining to her running away.  
  
Rhiadrieal sighed inwardly, no word of how Legolas was fairing had come. "I heard that you were worried about me, it's touching," a familiar voice said.  
  
Rhiadrieal turned and cried "Legolas! You're all right! I was worried." She than threw her arms around him and hugged him.  
  
"Uhh. Careful with the shoulder," Legolas said.  
  
"Oh. Oops," Rhiadrieal said and stopped hugging him.  
  
Legolas looked at her, she was gorgeous. Many elf-maidens were beautiful, most but she was different. He had fallen in love with her, a day after his arrival and he was still in love. "You really worried about me?"  
  
"Yes, why wouldn't I? I – I – I – never mind," Rhiadrieal said.  
  
Legolas looked at her for a moment and noticed that around her neck hung a necklace, one he had never seen her wear. It had a beautiful raven pendant on it, carved out of obsidian. It was fitting, her name meant raven. "This is pretty, I've never seen you wear it before," Legolas commented, touching it gently.  
  
"I haven't. This is the first time I've worn it in about two hundred years," Rhiadrieal explained.  
  
"Oh," Legolas replied. Rhiadrieal shivered, it was cold in Mirkwood, compared to Rivendell. "Cold?" Legolas asked. Rhiadrieal nodded. She had sat down on the bench, sitting for the first time in a while. Legolas sat beside her. "Do you want to go in?"  
  
"I like it out here," Rhiadrieal said, shaking her head. "I'm staying."  
  
"I'm going in. Father doesn't even know I left, He'll have my head on a silver platter if I'm not careful," Legolas replied and stood.  
  
"I'll go with you," Rhiadrieal replied and stood.  
  
"I thought you wanted to stay out here," Legolas replied and started walking.  
  
"I changed my mind," Rhiadrieal replied.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really. You know, I still think it's my fault you got hurt," Rhiadrieal told him.  
  
"Why? It was my choice to follow you," Legolas replied.  
  
"But, if I didn't run away, you wouldn't have had to follow me," Rhiadrieal said, scowling.  
  
"But, it's partly my fault that you ran away," Legolas said, smiling at her.  
  
"Maybe," Rhiadrieal said, scowling even more, she didn't like losing an argument.  
  
"These are my rooms," Legolas said.  
  
'Good night," Rhiadrieal said. Hesitated and then kissed his cheek. "I hope you feel better." Legolas looked at her for a minute, slightly confused.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"I felt like it," Rhiadrieal replied with a smile. Legolas looked at her and than leaned down slightly and kissed her. When he pulled away, Rhiadrieal stood there, wide eyed and blinking for a moment. "What was that for?" she demanded.  
  
"I felt like it," he replied and smiled at her, opened the door to his rooms and walked in.  
  
"I'm never going to understand him," Rhiadrieal muttered under her breath and walked away. 


	7. Archery

Chapter Seven  
  
After King Thranduil, found out that Sdhorim was a wolf, it took some convincing to let Sdhorim stay in the castle. Rhiadrieal, with Legolas, managed to do it, barely. It was nearly a month after they had arrived and Sdhorim was still growing. Rhiadrieal confided to Legolas that no wolf she had ever known had grown this fast.  
  
"Rhiadrieal, how long do you want to stay?" Legolas asked, Rhiadrieal and him were sitting in a courtyard, talking.  
  
"I don't know," Rhiadrieal admitted. "I like it here, we may be here for months, if that's okay with you."  
  
"Of course it is," Legolas told her.  
  
"I think we should stay here until Sdhorim is almost finished growing," Rhiadrieal said.  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"He's not been taught how to hunt yet, and I don't think that by ourselves, while on the move, we'd be able to bring down enough game to feed him."  
  
"Oh," Legolas said. They had not kissed since the first night that they had been in Mirkwood and neither of them spoke of it. They were silent for a while before Legolas asked, "Do you want to work on your archery skills?"  
  
Rhiadrieal sighed and said, "may as well, considering we have nothing else to do."  
  
***  
  
Legolas and Rhiadrieal walked through the woods, looking for a good clearing. Each of them carried a bow and aquiver and some of the picnic lunch they had packed. "This looks like a good place to practice," Legolas said and they stopped in the clearing. They slung the packs down onto a tree stump.  
  
"What do we start with?" Rhiadrieal asked.  
  
Legolas, who had never seen her shoot, asked, "How about we find out how good your aim is."  
  
"Works for me," Rhiadrieal replied and strung her bow. "What's the target?"  
  
Legolas sat for a moment, it was a good question. "I truthfully don't know."  
  
"Did you bring chalk?" Rhiadrieal asked.  
  
"Yes, I didn't think we would need it though."  
  
"Can I see it?" Rhiadrieal asked. Legolas handed her the chalk. Rhiadrieal walked over to a good-sized tree, she picked a fairly good height and drew a circle on it. "That is our target. What do you think?" Rhiadrieal asked and dusted her hands off.  
  
"It looks good," Legolas admitted. "Let's say we shoot from here," he said and pointed.  
  
"How many arrows?" Rhiadrieal asked.  
  
"Is three okay?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Uh-huh," Rhiadrieal said and drew an arrow from her quiver and notched it to the string. She drew it back to her ear, aimed it and let the arrow fly. It flew straight and hit it the target circle in the center. She grabbed another arrow and did the same, and another.  
  
"You're a good aim," Legolas commented.  
  
"Thank you. Your better," Rhiadrieal replied.  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"Your probably the best in Mirkwood," Rhiadrieal replied.  
  
"What makes you say that?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Your aggravating, did you know that?" Rhiadrieal said, laughing slightly.  
  
"I had a hunch that I was," he replied.  
  
"How did your father stand you for so long?" Rhiadrieal asked.  
  
"I don't know, it's one of those mysteries of life," Legolas replied. "Do you want to try a moving target?"  
  
"I guess," Rhiadrieal said.  
  
Legolas grabbed an apple and stood. "I'm going to throw the apple, try and hit it."  
  
Rhiadrieal readied an arrow. She nodded to Legolas who threw the apple in the air. Watching it move in an arc through the air, Rhiadrieal shot to late, and missed the apple by many feet. Legolas laughed and Rhiadrieal glared. He moved over to her, still laughing. "It is not funny!" she told him.  
  
"Yes it is," he replied.  
  
"No it's not!" Rhiadrieal said back.  
  
"Was that the first time you tried a moving target?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Yes," Rhiadrieal said.  
  
"You did better than a lot of beginners," he said.  
  
"Really?" Rhiadrieal asked, feeling better.  
  
"Were your shoulders tense?" he asked.  
  
"I guess," Rhiadrieal said, shrugging.  
  
"Ah, that explains a lot. Relax your shoulders," Legolas said. "Ready to try it again?"  
  
Rhiadrieal nodded and notched another arrow to the bow as Legolas retrieved the apple. They tried it many times until Rhiadrieal shot it once.  
  
"Can we go back?" Rhiadrieal asked after lunch.  
  
"Tired?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Yes," Rhiadrieal said, nodding her head empathetically.  
  
"Why not then?" Legolas asked. They packed up and started to walk back. "You're the best student I've ever had you know."  
  
"What makes you say that?" Rhiadrieal asked.  
  
"You just are," Legolas replied.  
  
"There's got to be a reason," Rhiadrieal replied. "There is a reason for everything."  
  
Legolas stopped and looked at her funnily. Rhiadrieal stopped next to him and raised her eyebrows skeptically. "Why are you looking at me?" she asked. Legolas leaned over and kissed her and Rhiadrieal realized that she like his kisses.  
  
"Do you have a reason for that?" he asked her.  
  
"Yes. You did that because you wanted to see if I could come up with a reason for why you did it," Rhiadrieal replied.  
  
"That's part of it, you still haven't guessed most of it," he replied and kissed her again and Rhiadrieal found herself kissing him back.  
  
Rhiadrieal giggled and told him, "If you keep kissing me I'm not going to be able to tell you a reason."  
  
"Fine by me," Legolas said and kissed her again, drawing her closer to him. 


	8. Kuri

A/N: I feel so loved! ~Sniff~ People like my story. I think I'm going to cry.  
  
~*Sky Magic*~  
  
P.S. Don't mind me. I'm a little emotional right now, my friend and I are in a fight so, it's a good thing to hear that people like my writing.  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Eva sat in her rooms, crying. She glanced out the window, and saw a sparrow perching on a nearby tree. "Kuri?" she asked it. The sparrow heard her and flew into her rooms, to sit on the table next to her bed. Kuri was a sparrow that Rhiadrieal told Eva about. If Eva needed help, she could send word to Rhiadrieal through Kuri. Eva thought for a second, how was she going to communicate with the bird? "One chirp for yes," she told it, "two for no. Are you Kuri?"  
  
One chirp.  
  
"Can you take a message to Rhiadrieal for me?" she asked him.  
  
One chirp.  
  
"Will you?"  
  
One chirp.  
  
"Tell her Eva needs her here, something bad has happened," Eva told it. She then leaned over and kissed its forehead.  
  
"You're a kind hearted bird. Thank you," she said. And watched as Kuri flew out the window.  
  
***  
  
"Legolas?" Rhiadrieal asked quietly. She felt him stir next to her.  
  
"Yes?" he asked softly.  
  
"We aren't going to tell anyone, are we?" Rhiadrieal inquired.  
  
"Not if you don't want to," he replied and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her softly and told her, "go back to sleep."  
  
Rhiadrieal sighed, she wasn't sure if she loved him all the time. It was a question she often asked herself. What if it wasn't love? What if she was just making it up or seeing things?  
  
***  
  
The next morning, Rhiadrieal awoke in an unfamiliar bed. She sat up and stared at Legolas. A voice in her mind said, you slept with him. Remember? You aren't that stupid.  
  
"I knew that," Rhiadrieal whispered to herself. "Really."  
  
She dressed and was about to leave, when she heard Legolas awake. "Rhiadrieal?" he asked. "Where are you going?"  
  
"To check on Sdhorim. He's in my rooms still. Remember?" she said. She walked through he halls, to her room. "Sdhorim! Breakfast!" she called in. Instead of the normal 120 pounds of wolf that hurdled at her did not come. "Sdhorim?" she asked and walked in. The wolf was lying on her bed, staring at and occasionally licking the small bundle of brown feathers lying there.  
  
Rhiadrieal rushed forward and picked it up. It was a male sparrow. "Kuri?" she asked. The little bird weakly cheeped and lay in her arms. Kuri was her sparrow friend from Rivendell. "Sdhorim, I'm going to see if Legolas will feed you today," Rhiadrieal said absently and walked out. Sdhorim followed.  
  
Rhiadrieal walked to Legolas' rooms and opened the door. "It's polite to knock," he told her.  
  
"I know," Rhiadrieal replied. "Can you feed Sdhorim today? I need to take care of Kuri, he's exhausted."  
  
"Of course. Who's Kuri?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Kuri is my sparrow friend here, from Rivendell," Rhiadrieal explained.  
  
"Oh, another one of your animal friends."  
  
Rhiadrieal sat most of the day, with Kuri, making sure he rested and ate; she didn't want the sparrow dieing. – I have a message, - Kuri said at the end of the day.  
  
"You do?" Rhiadrieal asked. "Tell it to me, please." When Kuri was done, Rhiadrieal went to find Legolas.  
  
"Legolas," she said, "I need to go home."  
  
"What for?" he asked.  
  
"Eva needs me," Rhiadrieal replied. "I need to leave tomorrow, I'm going for the fastest way. You don't need to come if you don't want to," she added.  
  
"Of course I'll go with you. I lo-" Legolas started but, stopped when Rhiadrieal put a finger to his lips, silencing him. She was worried that if they uttered the word "love" than it would all be over. She withdrew her finger and kissed him.  
  
"I'll get the supplies," she said and left. 


	9. Eva

A/N: Yes, I do update this regularly. This may be the day that I finish this. I have a lot of spare time and I have the inspiration! Be afraid, be very afraid. BWAH-HA-HA-HA-HA! I shall rule all! HA! HA HA! ~Maniacal laughing continues~  
  
~*Sky Magic*~  
  
P.S. Note to self, eating a pint of ice cream is a very, very bad, bad idea.  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Rhiadrieal knocked on Eva's door, two weeks of riding had brought her to Rivendell. "Who is it?" she heard Eva call out.  
  
"A very old friend," Rhiadrieal replied.  
  
The door opened a crack and she saw Eva peer out. "Rhiadrieal?" she whispered.  
  
"Who else?" Rhiadrieal said and smiled. Eva opened the door and Rhiadrieal stepped in. Eva closed the door behind her.  
  
"I'm so glad you came," Eva said and her voice cracked and she burst into tears. Rhiadrieal sat down on the bed, and motioned for Eva to sit beside her. Eva immediately sat and then leaned onto Rhiadrieal's shoulder, crying into it.  
  
"What happened," Rhiadrieal asked when Eva had stopped crying as much.  
  
"Well, I was taking a walk in the forest, just – just because I felt like it," Eva said, swallowing back a lump of fear. "And – and three of the guards here jumped me. They beat me, and then raped me," Eva said and than burst into tears.  
  
"Did you tell anyone," Rhiadrieal asked, thunderstruck. Eva shook her head. "Did you see a healer?" Again Eva shook her head. Rhiadrieal stood and looked at her friend. She saw the faint outlines of bruises on her face; she shook her head with disbelief. How could anyone do this to Eva? Rhiadrieal asked herself. She's never hurt anyone.  
  
"Who did it?" Rhiadrieal asked.  
  
"I didn't know two of them," Eva admitted.  
  
"Who did you know?" Rhiadrieal coaxed.  
  
"Pereth."  
  
Something deep inside of Rhiadrieal snapped. "Pereth," she whispered, repeating Eva. Pereth was one of Rhiadrieal's main guards, and if Rhiadrieal had her way, he would have been gone years ago. He was the cruelest one and Rhiadrieal hated him, but she did not choose her guards.  
  
"Hold on," Rhiadrieal said, and got up.  
  
"Your going?" Eva asked, hurt.  
  
"I'll be right back, I'm getting my healing supplies."  
  
"But, you heal animals," Eva said.  
  
"They'll work on an elf too," Rhiadrieal replied and ran to get them. She returned, carrying a bowl of water, a cloth, and a small bag.  
  
She and Eva talked, about everything, most of it strayed from Eva's rape, it still stung for her. Rhiadrieal told Eva of her romance with Legolas, and her occasional doubts, as she applied balm to Eva's bruises.  
  
***  
  
When Rhiadrieal returned to her rooms, she sat on her bed, brooding. The anger in her was growing. "Sdhorim, we are going to go find Pereth and make him pay,' she whispered to the wolf at her feet. She had seen what he had done to Eva. He had ruined her life and she wasn't about to let him get away with it.  
  
She turned out of the gown she was wearing, into a shirt and breeches. She put her sheathed sword and dagger onto her belt and left, searching for Pereth. 


	10. Sdhorim

Chapter Ten  
  
Rhiadrieal found Pereth, outside, walking thorough the hills with two of his friends. No doubt planning another rape, she though grimly. "Ah," he said, "Lady Rhiadrieal, it is good to see that you are back."  
  
"Really," she spat. "I couldn't have guessed. You and I have a score to settle Pereth!"  
  
"That being?" he asked politely.  
  
"You know what I mean!" Rhiadrieal screamed, but she didn't see Sdhorim climbing the hill. Both of Pereth's friends notched arrows to their bows and drew them back.  
  
Pereth smiled at Rhiadrieal and said, "oh. That. Well, I have to say, either you call you wolf off, or we'll kill him."  
  
"Sdhorim!" Rhiadrieal screamed, seeing him. "Don't attack them!" Sdhorim paid no heed and continued to run up the hill. When he reached the top, they fired. Rhiadrieal screamed, tears in her eyes. One had hit him in the neck, burying itself deep into the thick fur around it. The other hit his lower back, right by the spine; his back legs buckled and stopped moving. He howled in pain, it was the pain that maddened him and the pain that gave him the strength to do what he did.  
  
Sdhorim launched himself at one, and ripped at his throat with his mouth, killing him almost instantly. Pereth snarled at the wolf and drew his sword. And raised it above his head, the steel glinted in the moonlight, and brought the blade sweeping down on Sdhorim's neck, nearly beheading the wolf. The wolf uttered one last, blood chilling howl and fell to his feet, dead. "Sdhorim!" Rhiadrieal shrieked hysterically, tears running down her face and ran up the hill to fall next to the wolf's fallen body.  
  
"No wolf can be tamed," Pereth told Rhiadrieal coldly, as she wept over Sdhorim's body.  
  
***  
  
Rhiadrieal knocked on Legolas' door. She had washed the wolf blood of her hands and changed back into her dress. He opened the door and she asked, her voice faint, "may I come in?"  
  
Legolas let her in, and asked, 'what's wrong?" He had seen the blood shot eyes and that the light in them was gone.  
  
"It's Sdhorim," Rhiadrieal whispered, sitting on his bed.  
  
"What about Sdhorim?" Legolas asked, sitting beside her.  
  
"He's – " Rhiadrieal started but stopped, saying it finalized it. She took a deep breath and said, "he's dead. Pereth killed him." Tears flowed down her cheeks again, this time in a silent flow. Legolas pulled her closer, lost for words and kissed her forehead.  
  
Rhiadrieal closed her eyes and started sobbing uncontrollably. She buried her face in Legolas' shoulder and cried herself to sleep. 


	11. Rhiadrieal's Revenge

Chapter Eleven  
  
Rhiadrieal walked through the woods, trying to find Pereth. She would have her revenge if it cost her life. Rhiadrieal gave up and sat at the foot of a tree, and closed her eyes, remembering.  
  
~It had always vexed her when someone expected her to be someone she wasn't, particularly if it was Arwen, which was why she visited the wolves in the first place. They were the local pack, and she visited often, bringing treats with her, food, when game was scarce. She soon became a friend of the packs and was considered on of their own.  
  
Though, one time when she was visiting, Pereth had followed her, and seeing the wolves, went back to get a squad. When Rhiadrieal left, they attacked the pack, killing everyone, or so they thought. Rhiadrieal rushed back, when she heard what happened. Sdhorim's mother, Autumn, was still barely alive, along with Sdhorim. She asked Rhiadrieal to take Sdhorim back and nurse him to health and keep him safe. ~  
  
Which I failed to do, Rhiadrieal thought with a sigh. "Rhiadrieal!" she heard someone call, Pereth.  
  
"What?" she screamed.  
  
He came crashing thorough the brush to where Rhiadrieal stood. "I heard you were looking for me," he commented.  
  
"I was, I want to challenge you," Rhiadrieal said.  
  
"To what?"  
  
"A duel. Swords," Rhiadrieal replied.  
  
"Fine. Where?" he asked.  
  
"Here," Rhiadrieal replied and drew her sword. Pereth drew his sword as well. They circled each other, waiting. Pereth, being impatient, attacked first, slashing at Rhiadrieal's shoulder. Rhiadrieal blocked it, shoving it away, and attempted to slash his leg. Pereth brought his sword to hit hers away just in time.  
  
This continued for a time, until Rhiadrieal saw an opening. She twisted her sword around his, causing it to clatter on the ground, a few feet away. "I give," he said, holding up his hands.  
  
"I never said that this was a friendly duel,' Rhiadrieal hissed.  
  
***  
  
A little ways away, Legolas searched for Rhiadrieal. He heard her voice, screaming in the forest a little ways away, threats by the sound of it. He took off at a run, Rhiadrieal was mad and she might do something she would regret later. He nearly ran past the clearing where Rhiadrieal stood with Pereth backed up against a tree, threatening him with a sword.  
  
"Rhiadrieal!" he called to her. "Don't do something that you'll hate yourself for later!"  
  
She glanced at him but then Pereth said something. "I never meant to get your wolf pack killed, I never meant to kill your wolf or rape Eva," he sobbed, in tears.  
  
"You bastard!" she screamed, bursting into tears. "You meant to do all of it! All of it! Are you so pathetic that you need to lie about it?" Than she turned her back on him, starting to stalk away. Pereth darted to the ground, grabbing his sword and rushed Rhiadrieal.  
  
She whirled around, hearing him and brought her sword up and thrust it deep into his heart. Legolas looked on, horrified. He never thought that Rhiadrieal would actually kill Pereth.  
  
Rhiadrieal pulled her sword from Pereth's dead body, amazed that she had killed her own kind. "Oh no, no, no, no," she whispered.  
  
Then she ran, and ran into Legolas. "Rhiadrieal I-" he started.  
  
Rhiadrieal silenced him with a soft kiss and pulled something off her neck, pressed it into his hand and whispered, "I love you," into his ear. Then she melted into the woods.  
  
Legolas opened his hand and found Rhiadrieal's raven pendant sitting in his hand.  
  
A/N: Heh heh. That's the end. How did you like it? Well, I need to know, should I write a sequel? I have an idea, but I need to know if people like this enough.  
  
~* Sky Magic*~ 


End file.
